Love Doesn't Work That Way
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Everyone is deeply concerned about Davis, as seems to be reject any and all girls who approach him. So Kari tries to set up with a friend of hers, whom has deep affection for him feeling she is in the right, but she and everyone else are about to learn a harsh lesson about the reality of Love.


**CHAPTER ONE**

Valentine's Day, a simple greeting card holiday that seemed to affect nearly everyone in Obadia High…

Those who had sweethearts were going all out; roses, candied hearts, mushy romantic dates planned, a couple of boys even went all out to rent carriage rides for their girlfriends.

Those who were not involved in romantic relationships, scoffed at the holiday, proclaiming it not a real holiday. Most of them were glad not to be involved in romantic relationships, and preferred being single.

Even some who were in relationships weren't going all out, figuring they didn't have to. Even their sweethearts agreed that just a cute card or saying "I love you" was more than enough instead of turning into a mushy-gushy freak.

Still, most everyone was looking forward to the Valentine's Day dance after school.

"This is going to be so cool." cried Yolei "I saved up for weeks to get a new dress. Ken is going to freak when he sees me."

"Um… I'm standing right next to you." her boyfriend said "I'm sure you'll look lovely, Yolei."

Yolei smiled and pecked him on the cheek for that.

Kari giggled at how cute they looked, and when she opened her locker, she found a single Valentine's Day card in it, with handwritten words that read…

 _To a special someone on a special day  
_ _You always take my breath away  
_ _I'm glad that you share my feelings so true,  
_ _Because Kari… I love you._

 _…PS: Turn around._

She turned round and saw TK standing there and holding out a dozen roses to her saying "Happy Valentine's day."

Kari blushed as she accepted her boyfriend's gift, and they shared a soft kiss in front of everyone.

"Okay, I know this is weird but, I couldn't resist getting you it…" she held up to him a small stuffed Valentine's Day puppy, which he accepted saying "Aw, it's so cute…!"

Yolei and Ken wouldn't help but giggle at how cute the couple were acting.

"Gross!" said a voice from behind and there stood Davis "I just had breakfast, guys don't make me lose it."

Kari and TK, though slightly offended, Kari couldn't help but want to egg him on a bit. "Somebody's jealous." Kari said "Say TK, when are you picking me up tonight?"

"Oh, around ten to five; It's gonna be a great dance; All those happy couples and the slow dances."

Davis actually had to hold it in to keep himself from puking.

"Come on, Davis. You don't have to be such a grump about it." said Ken.

"Yeah, I'm sure there are plenty of girls out there for you to ask to the dance." added Yolei.

Davis sighed and grumbled "Not this again…" then he turned and calmly spoke to them "I'm not going because I don't want to go. Besides, no girl likes me."

Then he opened his locker, only for an avalanche of Valentine's Day cards and heart candies to fall on him.

Several students in the hall laughed at him.

"You're right, Davis. Not a single girl, a whole mountain of them." said TK.

Davis poked his head through the mountain and snuffed.

Davis had become pretty popular around school, ever since the defeat of Maylo-Myotismon. We're in not for him ultimately leading everyone to believe in themselves, and discovering the weakness to the illusions, the two worlds would have been destroyed.

As, since High School began, several girls tried to want to be with Davis, but mostly just to boost their images and popularity; Davis even got invited to fancy parties, and invited to hangout with the cool kids in school, but he preferred sitting with his friends.

Even though Kari and TK were dating now, he didn't seem to mind it at all. He didn't act jealous or upset, or do anything crazy like try to break them up or show his distaste for them.

He seemed to be pretty much over his little crush on her, and he admitted it. "Ah, it's was just a crush, but… hey, easy come easy go, right?"

The gang were not so sure of this thought. Three years had passed, and they were now all seniors in High School, Cody was only in junior high and did not attend the same school.

Davis had not returned any girl's offers, or accepts any date invites, and he hadn't attended a single school dance; not one. Not even when his friends invited him to come and just hang out with them.

They were all growing quite concerned, and would often question him about it.

"I'm just not interested. Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

His friends watched as he gathered up all the cards, and simply dumped them in the trash. Many girls who gave him the cards saw this, and all felt heart struck.

"Sorry, ladies…" Davis said as he walked to class "…That's how the ball bounces."

Many of the girls began to cry, and other students covered their ears, even the gang did.

"Whoa! Talk about cold!" Yolei yelled.

"Actually, I think it's not a bad thing." TK said "This way he doesn't have to choose."

"Besides…" Ken cut in "I know some of these girls; they're just looking a free popularity card."

The bell rang, and the students were forced to head to class. Ken and Yolei walked off together, but Kari and TK had separate homeroom periods.

"I'll see ya…" TK said, pecking his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Bye." Kari said.

As she walked down the hall, she was growing very concerned about Davis.

She heard stories from Tai, who was now dating Davis' older sister Jun, who surprisingly turned out to be a great match for him, and she really had matured; she heard from him from Jun that their mom was growing concerned with Davis as well and had been setting him up with the daughters of her girlfriends, only for him to reject every single one.

In fact, just last week when Kari was shopping for a new outfit for her date with TK, Davis and his mom were at the mall shopping as well. She was in the fitting room, but she could hear them talking.

 _"Davis, this has got to stop with you."_

 _"Aw, Mom…!"_

 _"No, I'm serious. How do you expect to find yourself a girlfriend if you keep pushing everyone away?"_

 _"I don't need a girlfriend, mom. I'm perfect happy not having one."_

 _"Honey, ever since you gave up on Tai's sister, I've never seen you once even try to flirt with another girl."_

 _"Mom, please, you're embarrassing me. I'm just not interested, okay. I don't have anything to offer a girl. It just wouldn't work out."_

Kari was concerned; this sort of behaviour couldn't be healthy for a guy. She felt that everyone needed someone, and everyone should feel the joys of love like she and TK shared.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped right into someone; Koishi, a girl in her literature homeroom, whom Kari befriended since High School, began.

She was the same age and height as Kari, but she had blue eyes and dark brown shoulder-length curly hair.

"Sorry, Koishi…"

She smiled and assured her, "It's okay, Kari."

Davis was in the same class as they were and he sat in the back of the room, away from any girls, who were now snarling at him for having him rejected their Valentine's cards. A few even threw some paper balls at them, to which the teacher did not approve.

"Laddies, Mr. Motomyia's not a basketball hoop. If I see one more thing tossed at him, whoever threw it will be in detention."

After the day's work session, the teacher handed back everyone their essays on their view of love, as it was Valentine's Day.

As for Davis, "I'm surprised, Mr. Mototmiya. This doesn't happen often with you." the teacher said handing him his paper, marked with an A.

"Whoa…" Davis said softly "I don't know what to say, I'm getting' all misty."

Kari and Koishi were surprised.

"Davis got an A? I'm actually impressed." said Kari. Then she noticed Koishi gazed deeply at Davis the same ways he had every day since they first met.

Kari was aware of what was going on, but Davis hardly ever seemed to notice, he didn't even look their way.

At first Kari thought it was merely just another crush, but over the past couple of years, Koishi had hung out with the whole gang, they talked a lot, and she was a Digi Destined too so they met up a few times in the Digital World.

Koishi really liked to be near Davis, having heard the stories of him, and seeing what a star he was on the soccer team, and how brave and courageous he was, even in times of extreme hopelessness.

…It was the real thing with her, but she didn't know how to tell Davis; it also didn't help that so many other girls were pinning for him, and the way he rejected them.

Even Kari knew this would be difficult for Koishi, considering all things happening.

At the end of the period, Koishi dropped her essay and it floated all the way towards Davis. He picked it up, and saw the name on it and kindly handed it back to her.

"Oh… thanks, Davis." She said while trying to hide her nervousness.

"No sweat." he simply said, and then he left leaving Koishi feeling stupid and a little down.

Kari clenched her fist and decided "I think you need to tell him how you feel."

"Ah…?" cried Koishi "But I can't, he'd just reject me."

"Oh, no he won't." Kari said "We're going to make him an offer he can't refuse."

Koishi felt very uneasy.

 _ **To Be Continued on my Deviantart account... but I cannot continue it here because of the if you want to know why, visit my FF profile.**_


End file.
